Gaara's Handwriting is Perfect, Usually
by Temari 88
Summary: - "'Uhm...' commented Temari staring at the paper. 'Gaara's handwriting is never messy. On the contrary, it's so perfect it seems printed'" -


_Hello everyone! =D_

_I randomly chose a prompt from the list I use for my '15 minute fics' and this story come out... well, it wasn't really randomly: I chose the word '**garble**' because I was determined to put it to good use - the other times I tried using it, something that didn't have the slightest connection to it came out. ._

_On a side note, it's good to write some light NaruGaa lime after this long =3_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Ja ne,  
>Temari 88<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's Handwriting is Perfect... Usually<strong>

The monthly meeting had just ended and Baki and Temari had escorted everyone out of the circular room, letting the Kazekage have his few minutes of alone-time while he organized his notes and the various papers he would need to check later on for approval. The young leader always preferred staying behind to sort through what had been discussed away from his office, where everyone could pretty much interrupt him for one reason or another... if he did it immediately after the meeting had finished, he could also have the chance to enjoy a little peace.

_"Also,"_ thought idly Temari as she and her former sensei stood watch,_ "Gaara could definitely use a little rest."_

The redhead _had_ looked strangely red in the face during most of the meeting, but when she had tried to get close to assess her brother's condition, he had merely raised a hand discreetly to tell her it was fine and she didn't need to worry. Still, there was something, a nagging in the back of her mind, like there was something she couldn't quite piece together.

"It's been a few minutes, don't you think?" asked Baki, rousing Temari from her wondering, "Kazekage-sama should have already come out..."

The young woman raised a hand and let her chin rest on it as she stroked her lower lip with the pad of her finger, thinking if it was best to check on Gaara or not. "Uhm, I think it'd be better to see if everything's fine." she decided.

Baki turned around and opened the door of the meeting room, letting his bare eye sweep the place slowly—the Kazekage was nowhere to be found.

The man stepped into the room, already starting to panic and going over the worst case scenario: someone kidnapped their Leader. He was about to voice his hypothesis, when he spotted Temari near the Kazekage's seat with a piece of paper in hand; he approached her and looked at the paper over her shoulder. "That's Kazekage-sama's handwriting... I think." he said, his voice wavering with uncertainty near the end of the sentence.

"Uhm..." commented Temari, striking her usual thinking pose and staring at the notes scrawled on the paper. _"Scrawled... now, that is strange... Gaara's handwriting is never messy. On the contrary, it's so perfect it seems printed!"_ she thought as she studied the words - they were all garbled, the lines were too close together (some even crossed each other) and the words themselves were almost illegible... it was almost as if Gaara had _forced_ himself to write while he was in pain and/or with his hand shaking...

But Temari was sure her brother had been perfectly fine before the meeting with the Council, so what had caused him to write his notes in that jumbled and confused manner? And where was Gaara?... Did he use a shunshin to reach the office? The kunoichi looked down as that thought popped up in her mind.

No sand.

When her brother used the Suna Shunshin there were always some grains of sand left on the spot he departed from... and there, near his seat, there were none. _"A normal one, then? But he never did that, _never_."_ she wondered,_ "How did he get out of here without us notici—"_

She stopped right there as she noticed one or two leafs under the table.

_**Leafs**_... in _**Suna**_...

"Don't tell me—" she begun as she realized what that meant, a discreet blush making its way over her face, "Oh, that damn blond PERV! I can't BELIEVE he did that...! To my _brother_, during a _meeting with the Council_!" she quickly brushed past a dumbfounded Baki and stalked toward the Kazekage's private quarters with fire threatening to burst from her mouth like a dragon's breath and a murderous glint in her light-green eyes.

"**UZUMAKI!**" she roared as she went.

-x-

On the other side of the Kazekage mansion, a blond head suddenly shot up from its previous spot between Gaara's pale tights, and slightly frightened blue eyes made contact with the hazy sea-foam ones belonging to his lover.

"Did you hear anything...?" Naruto whispered with a shaky voice, while he wiped a thin line of spit rolling down his chin.

Gaara didn't answer right away, too lost in the thick veil of lust the other had continued to feed for the past hour - he had been relieved the meeting had ended when it did... he had been about to flip over the table and just have his way with Naruto without caring about the Council members—hell, he was sure they would have enjoyed the show!

"Didn't hear... anything..." he forced himself to say, only then realizing the blond had stopped his ministrations. He reached for Naruto's shirt collar and yanked him forward, crushing his lips against the other's and rising his hips up to meet the blond's and get some much-needed friction.

"You don't have time to think about - nnghh - trivial things, _you_ got me this way, _you_ take care of it—aahhh..." Gaara growled low as he continued to grind his aching erection against the other's clothed one. "And you'll have to re-write all my notes later—it's your fault I couldn't write properly... nnghh!"


End file.
